


Gritty, Pretty

by Missy



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: 1980s, Brotherhood, Character Study, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, New York City, Smoking, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Two men smoke and contemplate a hot New York night together.





	Gritty, Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/gifts).



Winston lights up his Camel and lets out a long, slow sigh. “No place like New York, right?”

“Oh, indubitably.” Ray, standing beside him, their shoulders brushing, looks out over the twinkling lights throbbing away. Huge buildings loom high among the smaller, squat ones. Downtown, a Ron Jeremy porno plays right next door to a reading of My Favorite Year. Sirens wail more often than not, and everything smells like overheated asphalt and garbage. 

They don’t have to say it aloud, but they think it before they stub out their cigarettes on the cement and head in. _This is home._


End file.
